


Heterostasis·預定調和

by Tung_198



Series: ChroNoiR歌單延伸系列 [2]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: M/M, Sad and Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tung_198/pseuds/Tung_198
Summary: -續作!!!-以叶的視角(灌滿作者想法)作記述-推薦伴隨ChroNoiR-ヘテロスタシス一同服用致我最喜歡的天使皮惡魔及惡魔皮天使.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Series: ChroNoiR歌單延伸系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139369
Kudos: 9





	Heterostasis·預定調和

距離兩人第一次一起直播已經過了大半年 , 後來為組合定下了ChroNoiR的稱號 , 意思是指日文和法文的黑色 , 是兩人的代表色 , 也是葛葉的翼骨 、 叶的頸鏈的顏色 。 

説起頸鏈 , 那是葛葉送給叶的交往半週年禮物 , 雖然 被問到為什麼不等到一週年時 , 葛葉慌慌張張地否認了禮物這種說法 , 謊稱在街上看到以後被吸引了目光 , 想要花錢便買回來了 , 送給叶只是順便 。 

然而叶在聽到後強行曲解成為葛葉精心挑選後帶回來的定情信物 , 並開心到不能自已地挑戲了葛葉好幾日 。 雖然兩人交往後的日常和平時沒有什麼分別 , 依舊是吵鬧如小學生般的打打鬧鬧 , 但是葛葉珍視這段關係的心情還是有好好地傳達到了 。 至少直到現在叶還是把頸鏈當作護身符一樣隨身帶著 , 垂掛在最靠近心臟的位置 。 

就是這樣 , 平凡甜蜜得如小溪流水的兩個半同居情侶 , 在發佈新歌後吵架了 , 雖然吵架的原因和歌曲完全沒有關係就是了 。 

那天剛好也是ChroNoiR 3D化的放送 , 工作人員一整天都忙得不可開交 , 為了確保放送不出任何差錯 。 而就在放送前的三小時 , 休息室內兩個人正在秘密地纏綿著 。 

在狹小的更衣間內 , 叶幾乎是整個人搭在葛葉身上 , 呼出的氣息胡亂擦過對方的肌肤 , 又只能在稀疏的空氣中吸進對方的味道 , 是相同的沐浴露的香氣 , 在對方的身上聞到熟悉的 , 也屬於自己的味道 。 

「ね ちゅうしょう ? (熱中症 ? )」*(註1)  
「停下來叶 ! 再者馬上就要放送了 , 現在...造嗚...額...做......嘛 , 總之會趕不上 ! 你想都不要想 。 」

叶默默垂下了頭 , 明明只是想要讓葛葉放鬆一下心情 , 反而是自己被葛葉誤會甚至拒絕 。 重點是葛葉竟然拒絕了 , 那個平時無論說甚麼都表示沒所謂 , 就算別扭也會被自己勸兩下就妥協的葛葉 , 現在竟然連戀人的好心都嚴正言辭地回絕了 , 果然愛會消失吧 。 

但其實自己也不是小氣到這種零碎的事就放上心的人 , 叶也清楚得很 , 已經活了人生四周目 , 該看透的不該看透的都看過了 , 甚至習慣到顯得有點像內心壞掉了一樣 。 叶自嘲地無聲笑了笑 , 隨即一言不發把葛葉從更衣間扯了出來 , 保持距離感地回到公眾眼中 。 

話雖如此 , 但是面對那個臭小孩的一舉一動還是會在意得很 , 即使做了再多抗拒 、 自我保護的心理設防 , 也總會被特別的存在輕易瓦解 , 這就是人類吧 ? 又或許説只是因為愛呢 ? 啊 , 無論是哪樣都麻煩死了 。 叶在面無表情地讓Staff幫忙穿戴感測儀器時 , 隱約地嘆了口氣 。 

放送順利開始了 , 兩人光是從開場打招呼就討論了十幾分鐘 , 之後也順應原先定好的計劃做了各種各樣的小遊戲 。 過程很順暢 , 如果天沒有眼 , 大概誰也不會想到這兩個人此時在心底頻繁地泛起一陣又一陣的異樣煩躁感 。 

於是 , 為期兩小時的直播在兩人相當敬業的表現下完滿結束了 , 待兩人脱裝整理完畢正式下班時 , 已經是午夜時分 , 第一首原創曲也按時推出了 。 明明是充實的一天 , 明明好事連連 , 卻令沉默的兩人各懷心事地分開 , 回到自己的家 。 

今天絕對睡不著啊 , 可是也不想要打遊戲 , 這就是愛的煩人之處啊 , 明明非常清楚 , 在那個時候卻依舊遵從內心答應了葛葉 , 果然心還是壞掉比較好 。 叶抓亂了前額的頭髮 , 重重地嘆了口氣 , 卻聽到陽台傳來霍霍作響的拍翼風聲 . 

「葛葉 ? 」

叶有些意外地小跑到陽台 , 下一秒就立刻撞入葛葉的懷抱 , 如同第一個相遇的夜晚時的情景重現 , 叶這次也同樣只能靜靜地任由葛葉抱着 , 因為葛葉加重了擁抱的力度 , 因為自己其實也不是很想放開這個人 。 

叶能從葛葉身上感受到強烈的不安 , 甚至足以使叶由頭到腳冷靜下來 , 在這種煽情的氛圍下抽離出來 . 明明是無限接近不死的吸血鬼 , 卻會為人類而產生喜悅和悲傷 , 連自己都快要替葛葉心疼起來了 。

「Ku醬 , 爭氣點 。 」  
「你從以前就是這樣 , 不要淨説些難以理解的話 。 」

葛葉聽上去非常不好 , 顫抖得像是快要哭出來似的 , 這是叶未曾見過的葛葉 , 失去了華麗和傲氣 , 剩下血肉淋淋的純粹真心 , 如同和媽媽走失的孩子 , 想要放聲大哭卻被恐懼籠罩 , 只能站在原地等待誰的拯救 , 又或是讓不安徹底吞噬心靈 。 

原來我害你感到如此不安嗎 ? 不 , 大概不只是我 。 網絡上如行走鋼絲般的小心翼翼 , 走錯一步便會墜入萬劫不復的業火裏 。 明明理應是快樂的事 , 卻在吸引更多人關注後 , 害怕的心情亦在暗地增長 。 我們越是展露幸福的微笑 , 背後就越是感到畏懼 、 疲倦 。 

叶不自覺地皺起了眉頭 , 掂起腳吻了上去 。

「ねちゅうしょう 。 (熱中症 . )」  
「你這...已經是做了再說 , 還有甚麼意義 。 」  
「儀式感很重要喔 。 」  
「同時也是索取我的利息 , 才不會被你拒絕兩次 。 」  
「叶......對不起 。 」  
「還不夠 , 再來一下 。 」

說完叶又再吻了上去 , 得到了葛葉的回應 , 舌頭纏繞着 , 從嘴角溢出交織的唾液 , 情不自禁加深了這個吻 , 投入在相擁的力度中 , 染上情欲的氣息 。 

如果再展現更多貪心 , 展現更多其實真的十分喜歡你的證據 , 你會因為被深愛着而安心嗎 ? 還是逐漸推向令人窒息的一端 , 即使是舒適的日常也會扭曲起來 , 將最喜歡的一切變成折磨自身的堕樂園 ? 叶在接吻之際清醒地思考着 , 不過也不知道是否能算是清醒 , 畢竟思考的內容是如此的彰顯人性 。 

「叶 ? 」

從葛葉的叫喚中回過神 , 葛葉的眼睛紅紅的 , 是因為哭過了嗎 ? 啊 , 不過説到底 , 葛葉的雙眸本來就是璀璨的赤紅色 , 何來哭過一說呢 ? 是啊 , 葛葉本來就不是人類 , 肯定已經習慣人類一直在死去這件事 , 自己也只是這位吸血鬼永恆的人生中的其中一位伴侶 , 擅自用人類的角度替他擔心 , 簡直就是滑稽 。 但即使如此還是會這樣想着 , 這就是人類嗎 ? 還是愛呢 ? 

「...叶 ? 」

啊啊 , 他叫第二次了 , 作為戀人卻在甜蜜的時刻恍神 , 其實不稱職的人是自己吧 。 但即使如此還是無法停下思考 , 叶確信自己深愛著這隻吸血鬼 , 正因為深愛著才會恐懼 。 愛這樣東西 , 無論是愛人者還是被愛者都會承受相同的重量 , 所以在叶被抱住的時候才能迅速理解到葛葉的不安 , 因為叶也是那樣在心底祈求著得到拯救 。 

「叶 ! 」

葛葉的聲音就像是那個時候向自己伸出來的手一樣 , 帶著自己離開了泥濘 , 雖然還是傷痕累累 , 但是至少不是獨自一人了 。 啊咧 ? 這種想法是甚麼 ? 因應想像力而延伸的假想畫面嗎 ? 不過那種事情無論怎樣都好 , 已經不要緊了 。 

「葛葉 。 」  
「嗯 ? 」  
「我愛你喔 , 一直都愛着你 。 」  
「那種事情...因為我也是所以我知道啦 。 」  
「嗚呀...受不了 ! 叶你怎麼可以總是一臉淡定地說出這種話 , 不會感到害羞嗎 ? 」  
「因為是事實 。 」  
「啊嗯 , 知...知道了 ! 好了 , 吃飯吧 ! 我把草莓牛奶分你兩盒 , 別生氣了 。 」

果然是純潔如孩童的吸血鬼呢 , 和彩虹之閻交往會不會太危險了 ? 一不小心又起了想要捉弄的念頭 , 叶輕笑出聲 , 跟上那個吸血鬼的腳步回到廚房 。 

※

重新躺回床上已經是凌晨了 , 主張吸血鬼並不睡覺的葛葉 , 現在裝模作樣地躺在叶的床上休息 , 叶則是抱着Loto靠在牆壁滑手機 。 

好了 , 作.戰.開.始 。 

「葛葉 。 」  
「嗯 ? 」

趁着葛葉躺在床上 , 呈現降低行動力的姿態 , 叶趕忙轉過身舉起手機 , 對着自己和葛葉自拍了一張 。 這是一張永遠沒有辦法公開的照片 , 因為是中之人的資料 , 是他們真正的樣子 。 但即使是如此叶也想要紀錄下來 , 或許在不久的將來後吸血鬼便會拋棄自己也說不定 , 留下這樣的回憶 , 也算是一種人類的貪念吧 ? 

「啊......」

葛葉意外地沒有太大反應 , 反而是有些緊張地看著叶的表情 , 叶察覺到了違和感 , 立即查看了照片 。 果不其然 , 葛葉的身影並沒有在相片裏出現 , 就只有露出幸福微笑的自己 。 

「無法被客觀觀察的存在嗎 ? 果然是只有這樣才能保障吸血鬼這種種族呀 , Ku醬的基因真好 。 」

葛葉罕有地嘆了口氣 , 攔腰抱住了叶 。

「我有時真的搞不懂你在想什麼 , 叶 。 」  
「但是我總覺得你就像棉花糖一樣 , 如果在無意間 , 在我不知道的地方 , 碰到了不知道誰的淚水的話 , 說不定就會馬上化成一灘黏液 , 再也不願意醒來 。 」  
「那麼我希望是碰到吸血鬼的淚水 , 然後幸福地死去 。 」

接著葛葉便沉默了 。 

這晚的氣氛總是壓抑地強行運作著 , 明明是相當緊密的關係 , 但卻總是由其中一方主動疏遠著對方 , 雖然兜兜轉轉還是會回到原地 , 但總是走在掙扎的道路上 。

「Ku醬~會給我嗎 ? 吸血鬼的眼淚 。 」  
「你早就擁有我的一切 , 我的全部都是你的 。 」

叶看著終究是妥協了的葛葉 , 下垂的眼簾微微地展露了笑意 。 他果然是深愛著這著吸血鬼的 , 至少在當下 能夠大聲地表達出希望永遠在一起的想法 , 不過還是不要告訴葛葉好了 , 願望不說出來才會實現 , 就算是無法實現的願望也能不斷許願 , 如果你願意 。 

「我願意 。 」  
「...蛤 ? 」  
「葛葉那樣說的意思不是在求婚嗎 ? 」  
「啊不是...啊...嗯 , 雖然不是這樣...但是如果你想要的話 , 一週年禮物就買對戒好了......啊不是我到底在說甚麼 ! 叶你到底在說甚麼 ! 亂七八糟的 。 」  
「你就是這種地方讓人搞不懂呀 ! 不過 , 雖然也不討厭就是了 。 」  
「那就是喜歡我了 ? 」  
「蛤 ? 才不喜歡 ! 」  
「嗚哇 , 葛葉超差勁 , 我從來沒想過你會這麼強硬地對待我 , 分手吧 ! 」  
「...蛤啊 ? 又來了 。 拜託你快睡吧 ! 」  
「嗯 , 睡了 。 」

又是一夜好夢的一天 。 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 註1 : 雖然諧音直譯是熱中症 , 即是中暑的意思 , 但其實日文的讀音放慢來讀就是Ne-Chu-Shou(Chu是指親吻時發出的擬態音 , 在不同意境下有不同的意味) , 某種程度上和「來 , 接吻吧 。 」的發音類似 , 是一個日文梗 。


End file.
